Thoughts
by Lagrenn
Summary: Mithos reflects on his companions of the Kharlan War. [ONESHOT] [SPOILERS]


Disclaimer: Namco owns ToS and its contents. I own nothing.

AN: Naturally, there are spoilers for the game in this. It's just a drabble... random thing that came out of nowhere like "Promise Me". This is just my thoughts on how Mithos might've had opinions on the others. Yeah, yeah, I probably made him a bit out-of-character in some parts such as when... cough, Yuan, cough... is mentioned.

* * *

I was bored. Badly. Martel said I should practice my magic or swordplay, but I wasn't in the mood to. Normally, I was busting with enthusiasm, ready to learn and gain more knowledge to help end this blasted war. Why did humans discriminate us so anyway? It made me sick. Pure disgust was what I felt towards those creatures that dared to call themselves living beings after all they've done towards us when we didn't do anything. The elves didn't exactly take any actions towards us, but they were just as nasty half the times. I honestly didn't understand it all, in truth. There's nothing wrong in being a halfing... right? What's so horrible about us? I mean, taking Martel for example... sister is like a goddess. She was one of the more beautiful females from the village that we departed for our journey from, and even humans attempted to flirt with her before they knew that she was... who she was (but I gave that human a piece of my mind with a thwack from the hilt of my sword, ha!). Speaking of which... 

Martel. Big sister. She always tried to solve things by attempting to talk it out with a smooth and peaceful conversation. Sadly, it's never worked so far. Although she never gave up and that's what helps me go in the journey too. Whenever I had a problem, she helped me feel better. And her smile... I couldn't name a single thing in the world that was more soothing than Martel's warm smile and embrace. Honestly, there is none. In my opinion, at least. She's the kind of woman any guy would probably want to get married to and live with as a family. From experience, I'd say that the man that Martel gets engaged to is extremely lucky. But no one's good enough for Martel; she's so saintly with a beautiful appearance and personality. Ha, Yuan's nickname for her is "Goddess" since he claims she's so perfect. It's rather sickening to hear that from him, but I completely agree with him. Martel's perfect in every way imaginable.

And speaking of the devil...

Yuan. One word: ugh. Ugh!! I have a huge dislike for this one here. He's smarter than me, and that makes me irritated. Not only that, he's physically stronger than me too. Yes, it's jealousy that I mainly feel towards my fellow half-elf companion and that's what causes my bitter reactions towards him. Whoever knew jealousy was this powerful to the point I would be almost disgusted with this guy? And to top it off, the lucky fool's obsessed with my sister. Get away from Martel, dang it! My nerves reach their limits whenever Yuan gets too close to her, and I feel like blasting him with my magic. How on earth did he get engaged to Martel in the first place anyway? What does she see in him? Agh, I, for one, can name several reasons... damn him for being smart, strong, and handsome (well, that's according to Martel, and sister is always right... unfortunately on this part)! At least there's one thing I can majorly tease him about, since the only thing he's good at is thunder magic. He tried healing once, and instead of a healing circle, an offensive one came out and he nearly killed Kratos.

Ah, Kratos. Unlike Yuan, I actually respect him. Although I still have my suspicions of this one; he's a human. I never though this would happen, me of all half-elves traveling with a human, the ones I loathe the most in this world. I hated him at first since he acted like a know-it-all and once said to me that I was the very definition of "temerity". The nerve! But he saved Martel from getting injured once, so I'm grateful to him for that. I was shocked from surprise, but naturally, I was soon able to accept the fact that a human had saved my beloved sister Martel. His sword skills were amazing, and I literally begged him to teach me. Not only did he agree, but he also helped me advance on my literacy skills. Martel just knew the basics like most half-elves, Yuan the idiot didn't even know how to read for the matter. Kratos, on the other hand, was a very intelligent person. It's somewhat scary to think about it, but I'm actually smarter than Martel and Yuan on literacy skills, haha... it still makes me feel like I'm surrounded by idiots (this does not include Martel. It is solely based on Yuan). So overall, Kratos is a good human... probably the most understanding of half-elves from the bunches that we've met that only attempted to kill us all.

Now who am I missing...? Oh, Noishe!

Noishe is an amazing creature. He belongs to Kratos, although he keeps insisting that Noishe is merely a companion. I guess that's a satisfying answer though considering he doesn't see the protozoan as a mere animal at his service. Noishe is really handy for traveling long distances though whenever one of us had a bad leg or an injury that made it so that they shouldn't move around too much. Without Noishe, I don't think one of us wouldn't be here, alive. Who? ... Me. Ugh. But not only that, it's fun to feed Noishe and play with him; he runs pretty fast, so I usually end up having to chase him down whenever he ran off for some reason. Or, it can be the other way around whenever we were playing a game of tag. Nonetheless, he's one of the most important members of our group.

I just wish things can just go on like they are for eternity... It's so fun everyday even though we're on a journey to stop discrimination and the Kharlan War. And not only that, the fact that I'm getting stronger and smarter everday is very satisfactory for me. Martel, Kratos, Noishe and Yuan are enough to keep my life good and happy. I'm okay with my current life... I really am.

Although Yuan, I can live without.

* * *

AN: I lost all inspiration towards the end. I didn't feel like finishing, but I did, haha... anyways, review if you have any comments, advices/tips you wanna tell me  



End file.
